Ameko Aoki
Background Falling Sky Goddess of the Tempest Personality Ameko is the epitome of what happens when maturity meets beauty. Ameko is a highly driven, self motivated individual and is often seen as a perfectionist her in her craft. Not resting until she has made progress in whatever it is she has set her mind to accomplish. Of all the children she is perhaps the most mature and well mannered of the the lot, often seen with a rather focused look on her face. Ameyuri even stated her own childs more of an adult than that of her man Raido is which is often made a point of emphasis many of times. Ameya and Ameryuu both often tell Ameko to lighten up and often force her to have fun sometimes. Ameko does enjoy a good time and does relish in the rather comedic background her home has become, but she would rather indulge in the foolishness of her home once she has finished her agenda of goals she wants to accomplish. Everyday Ameko writes a list of goals that usually involve her making forward progress in something she is trying to master such as he Sky Release which at her current level she is highly unsatisfied with. Like the rest of her siblings she is very much calm and usually in good spirits, she is not overly excited such as her sisters Suiren and Ameya, but yet she is not as disrespectful or flippant as Ameryuu or Sayuri can be. Ameko in terms of personality is the middle child and has her own of doing things but loves her siblings equally the same. She has shown to be highly attentive to both her father and mother teachings and came to understand they became powerful from endless work ethics which got her started on this hunger for progress in everything she does. Strong willed, smart, extremely opinionated, she has become a role model to her sisters who she has inspired though they will make no mention of it to her face. She lives a very organized life and does what she can to sustain that order. Ameko can be very overprotective of her family members and that extends greatly to her father especially as she becomes more aware of his adventures both past and present. Often admiring his intelligence but upset at his recklessness or neutral lifestyle which to her has no order and is done off his whims of the moment. Ameko also smiles very little even when she is in a good mood which makes people unsure about how to approach or address her. Generally speaking she is a content individual who enjoys the life she has around her and is usually in a happy position even if it is not shown regularly on her face. Ameko over time became increasing curious about her father's past and when she found out she couldn't help but feel sorrow yet admiration for her father. Sorrow because he had no recollection of his parents his birthday or even his age, spending his years as a child and teen fighting for his life. Yet admiration because somehow he had lived through that and managed to keep his sanity and become the kind loving father she sees him for today. The key reason to why she is extremely overprotective of him and wishes he wouldn't fight so much or take her with him. Ameko is not to hold a grudge of hate but she has stated to both Ameyuri and Raido that he can't stand Yama and hates him with a passion. Ameko firmly believes that Yama is the sole reason why Raido is an Arihant and is often tasked with the strange missions he often partakes in. Even though Raido himself as assured her that Yama is no threat to the family she has still maintained her position for her hate for the King of Hell. Appearance Abilities Physical Prowess Sky Release Storm Category Index *Category 1 *Category 2 *Category 3 *Category 4 *Category 5 *Category 6 Chakra Quality Intelligence Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females